1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to automatic pump controls and particularly to an automatic control for a bilge pump such as used on a marine vessel. More specifically, the invention is directed to an improved solid state type pump control capable of automatically operating a pump submerged in a liquid so as to maintain its level within a predetermined range.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide an automatic pump control for controlling a water level such as in the bilge of a marine vessel. The most common such bilge pump control, uses a float switch to detect the water level. A float switch however is prone to stick or jam in the on position which can cause the pump to burn out or the battery used to power the pump to run down leaving the vessel at the mercy of a rising water level. Furthermore, a float switch is bulky and hard to mount in the tight space of a boat bilge. Another disadvantage of a float switch is the need to drill holes in the hull to screw the float switch down. Also, the mounting position of the float switch is critical to its proper operation.